


A better world

by Yeety_McEaty



Series: A better world [1]
Category: KAFKA Franz - Works, Original Work, a report to an academy
Genre: Autism, Franz Kafka References, Gen, autistic author, based on a report to an academy, for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeety_McEaty/pseuds/Yeety_McEaty
Summary: Based on Franz Kafka's a report to an academy and my own experiences as an autistic person.
Series: A better world [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648174
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A better world

Good afternoon to all those who bothered to attend. While this may seem sudden to some of you, truth be told I have been planning this for quite a while. Many of you have asked me over the years, many of you have come up to me and asked how does someone like me end up somewhere like here? How does someone like me end up as barely more than a circus act? Not literally of course but I’m sure you understand the metaphor.

This was, actually, one of the first things I noticed If I remember correctly. That you humans say things you don’t mean. Society not only understands this but quite inexplicably encourages it! We as a society have come up with words to describe when this occurs, not a lie but sarcasm, a metaphor.

Picture this, you fall asleep someplace safe, people communicate with what they mean, totally honest aside from a dastardly few. However, when you awaken, you are in a cage. You are being observed, watched, recorded. These people say things they don’t mean, they don’t speak truthfully. When they do this in a certain way, at a certain time, with a certain tone, it is seen as humorous and encouraged by society.

You all grew up with this so it’s not surprising to see that you don't understand how hard it is to learn. When they capture you and try to teach you, try to make you understand human society, that is when it gets hard. They say that it is for your own good. So that you can function in this society they brought you into. So that you can make informed decisions even though your brain isn’t human. Even though it doesn't work in the same way.

It is nonsensical and you don’t take into account the humiliation of not understanding what every other person in the area does. You say it is for my own good and yet when you need me not, you keep me in a cage. Apparently, this is justified by making it barely like my home. A habitat, they call it. A fancy word for a cage where you’re stared at. Stared at. When talking you stare at their eyes. You look at their eyeballs when they’re talking. Why? At first, I thought it was an intimidation tactic. I then learned it’s polite? What possible reason could you have for staring at someone’s eyeballs as they talk and view it as polite?

Listen to what I’m saying and ask yourselves, perhaps for the first time, do you truly think I could fit into this society as well as a human could? My brain is not the same as yours. Do you supercilious blobs truly think that we live the way we live by choice? That we think the way we think by choice?

I know the language, the way to act, how to put aside my own comfort for the sake of appearance but I was never truly human. I don’t even know what I am. I am more human than animal at this point. I always will be with the amount of time I’ve spent here and the amount of effort I put into staying but I will never truly be a human. I no longer have the instincts I need to survive in the wild, I can’t even leave, you’ve broken me. Your study and your experiment have ruined me.

So tell me, fine people, how is this for my own good? How does this help me? Forcing me to become something we all know I’m not. If you are equipping me with the ability to make my own decisions, then may I leave this place? If it is my decision, am I allowed to leave? Am I allowed to say that I truly give up on this inane project?

You have created a hell wherein which you convince yourselves and others that you are superior and that your way of life is better due to its complexity but you forget the blessing of simplicity and the bliss that comes with it. You force others to join you but you cannot comprehend the notion that your way of life is wrong. I’m done. If the final goal was to get me to make a major decision then here it is. This is done. This is finished. Congratulations and farewell. I hope to never see you again.

You people are a disgrace to being alive. 

**Author's Note:**

> what would you want to see from a second work? my friend has said she would like a response to this, what do you think?


End file.
